


To say good morning is a hope for a new sunshine in a cloudy winter

by gipsiusy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, but you'll love the ending, from casual sex to casually nearly married, is a long walk, moments of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Five times Elia and Filippo absolutely were not one of those thooth rotting couples and one time they, unapologetically, absolutely were.





	To say good morning is a hope for a new sunshine in a cloudy winter

1\. _**"polipetti pomicioni"**_ cit

The first time someone made them notice it, they were at some party.  
Well. Initially, it wasn't supposed to be a party. It should have been just a few chosen people at Peccio's beach house, drinking and spending time together.  
Of course, things didn't go as they planned and, at some point, there was something like twenty more people, loud music and way too much to drink.  
Not that Elia and Filo were complaining about that. It's hard to complain when, except for maybe the first half hour where everybody was talking to everybody and generally socializing, they spent the entire evening by themselves.  
It started by Elia sitting down on the sofa next to Filippo. Without even asking, he passed him one of the cheap beers from Eurospin, which the boy took gratefully. For being April, it was already so warm that a cold beer was everything he was asking for.  
Elia was probably having the same problem since his shirt was already half buttoned and his head down on the back of the couch, reaching for the tiniest wind coming from the open window.  
Filo watched him drink, laugh at something Luca was saying, and eventually catch his eyes.  
“Take a picture,” he said. “It will last longer”  
“Oh, you shouldn't use that as a comparison, that would be too hard on yourself”  
Elia chuckled a little, sitting the beer carefully on the floor. Filo was already into his personal space when he got up.  
“Harder than you?” he asked, without wait for an answer. His lips already on Filo face, looking for his mouth, taking his sweet, sweet time to find it.  
So yeah, kind of difficult to notice the casual evening turn into a party when they were closed in their little bubble.  
It's not like they planned any of that, even when that started to be something they made quite often. Filo used to date only people of his age, a bit older, too, but surely not teenagers. Too much drama and not enough compensation, for his taste. So when at Silvia's birthday party he found himself staring at one of Martino's friends he blamed it on the drinks he stole from the little pre-party the girls had at his house.  
The problem arose when the boy he was staring at, stared at him back. And Filo knew that look fairly well.  
He didn't know that any of Marti friends liked boys, too, but with his lips firmly on his own, he didn't care that much.  
They never talked, about that night. Or the others, for what matters. Every meeting was a new adventure and yet the more it seemed to happen, the more seemed automatic, for them, to find their way to each other's bodies.  
And Filippo liked that young, wild, energy that Elia seemed filled with. The way he worshipped him when they kissed, making him feel out of time and space, in a whole new version of reality, was undoubtedly welcomed. What he didn't expect to love that much was how Elia behaved in general. He knew how to tease him and make him frustrated, but he was also funny. And stupid. And thoughtful.  
Especially when it came to Filo general well being. And that included various hurried handjob before some exam.  
And now they were there. Filippo legs around Elia's waist, Elia already feeding on the other boy's neck and chest. Both, at some level, aware that shame was never an option.  
Filo would have loved to bring it to the next level - maybe in the comfort of his own bed and away from all those people, but the party abruptly stopped when someone spilled the beer on the speakers.  
That, and the fact that it was a Thursday and next day everyone got lives to go back, made the buzz expire quite fast.  
Elia arrived with one of the boys who's name Filo didn't know and didn't care to, so he had to go away earlier, and maybe it was a good thing he wasn't there when Martino spoke.  
“For being someone who complained about me and Niccolò, gotta say that your boyfriend seems quite invested into some private time with you, despite all your friends around”  
He said those things easily like he was talking about the weather, while he helped pick some of the trash.  
“why don't you go look for your lover, Jack? I'm sure he's in an excruciating need of you” Filippo widened the eyes, mimicking a faint, but then he got serious.  
“And Elia is not my boyfriend”  
  
2\. _**boyfriend privilege**_

  
The second time it happened, it was a normal night. They all had decided to meet up at the bar since it was Silvia birthday and she wanted to do something “simple” and “casual”, which translated in “girls I want a surprise party, please”.  
The plan was simple: they would go to the bar, Luca would have called from a place they rented and prepared for the party with some excuse - boyfriend privilege, they said, Silvia would totally go to him.  
When Sana pitched the plan, Elia looked over at Filippo, only to meet the same face he was doing.  
_Don't even dream of it_. Elia said with his eyes.  
_I didn't even considered something so stupid._ Answered Filo, with a little shrug.  
Now, the bar was full of people, Giovanni was busy in a very intense staring contest with Edoardo and Martino and Niccolò were entertaining themselves essentially by being Martino and Niccolò, Elia was _bored_.  
So bored.  
The beer he ordered was already warm, no one was talking about anything interesting for him and there was no one pretty enough to caught his attention.  
He continued looking around, restless, actively ignoring the knowing smile Martino had on his face because yes, he too was aware that Filo was late, but he didn't care that much. He would have arrived when he would have arrived. Elia's life didn't depend on that, thank you very much.  
“Hey, Silvia,” Eva said, after other 10 minutes passed, louder than necessary “did Luca knew where the bar was?”  
Oh. Oh, it was starting. And Filippo was nowhere to be seen.  
Elia wasn't worried. At all.  
He checked the phone again, but both Whatsapp and his texts were silent.  
“Yes, he actually told me about this place. I don't know where...what if something happened? What if he's hurt? He's lost? Someone kidnapped him?”  
Maybe their idea was not so smart, being Silvia someone very easy to upset in a very short amount of time.  
Elia once witnessed a full breakdown over a 7 minus at gym, also known as the least important subject in the history of the world.  
So there was no surprise over the urgent and anxious tone that the blonde girl used to say every sentence from that moment. Elia and Giovanni needed to not look at each other in order to keep their poker face, while Niccolò was doing what he did better: bullshit his way into life.  
“I heard of some sort of gang interested in little blond guys, to sell them to rich people in the north as slaves”  
The affirmation got all of them silent until Edoardo -of all- tried to lighten up the mood.  
“I'm sure they wouldn't go for Luca”, which was a pretty neutral statement, but not when it came from your ex about your current boyfriend. Silvia ranted for two minutes about how good Luchino was, how lucky the people kidnapping him would have been and basically how hard she was going to kick their asses for even thinking about harming him.  
Edoardo looked around, meeting all sorts of facepalm, in primis from his own girlfriend.  
“If someone kidnapped you, I'd sent Silvia to the rescue” whispered Martino on his left, to Niccolò.  
“Wow so you really love me, don't you?”  
Elia felt his own eyes roll automatically, and with the same naturalness, he looked for some other pair of eyes he knew belonged to someone who would have the same reaction.  
Where in the world was Filippo?  
He got up, mimicking to his friends that he was going to the bathroom, phone already on the ear.  
One ring, two rings, three rings.  
“ _Elia_!” the voice sounded so relieved.  
“Filo where are you? Already at the garage?”  
“ _What? I wish! No, my car died and I called the road service an hour ago, but still nothing._ ”  
Elia was quick in his thinking, getting back to the table and collecting his jacket. Good thing he arrived with his motorino.  
“I'm on my way, send me the position on WhatsApp and why the hell haven't you called before?”  
He then talked to the group, clearly confused, but mostly to Giovanni.  
“I'm going to pick up Filo. His car died. I'll see you there”  
Giovanni could just nod in acknowledging before Elia took off, but Sana spoke clear enough that Elia could hear the girl babbling something about some “ _boyfriend privilege_ ”.

  
3\. _**Above anyone else**_

  
It was a nice July evening. The place was packed with all sorts of people, soft music played in the background, a cold drink already in their hands. It was pretty fancy, for a university event.  
“It's the problem of us from Architecture: we want everything to be aesthetically pleasing, including the people breathing around us,” Filippo told him once, only half joking “In fact, you are quite an exception”. Elia flipped him at the time, but looking around, you could tell that there was a certain balance within the place, the occasion and the people in it. As if they all belonged there, naturally grown in what was their place in the world.  
Elia didn't felt that way at all. In a clean shirt and some pants that were not jeans, he didn't feel like he fitted at all. To be true he felt like he was suffocating.  
But that may be because of the fever he felt raising, too.  
Anyway, Elia was fine. Totally absolutely fine.  
And Filippo was just gorgeous, standing beside his project, proud of himself as he should be, smiling and joking with the people around him. Elia walked to him, handing him his drink and smiling while he introduced him to some of his friends.  
“He's Elia”, with a hand gesture “useful and accommodating as they come”  
“You know I'm not throwing that drink at you because I have great self-control, right?”  
Filo just laughed and pinched lightly his side, getting him to shove him in response.  
“Ooh, we heard a lot about you” stepped in one of the people around them. A girl with curly black hair and a gorgeous smile.  
“Like, non-stop” added a tall boy to the side.  
“Once he answered one question in class shouting your name” pitched in a petite girl from nowhere, with big brown eyes and blond hair. Elia smiled delighted, hearing all those things, chuckling a little while Filo got all frustrated.  
_They were lovely people_ , _after all,_ thought Elia.  
“I'm gonna murder you in your sleep” murmured Filippo, while physically pushing him away from them.  
“Now, we go to that way, very very far from this backstabbers”  
He took his hand and drove him towards the center of the room, while Elia chuckled out loud, but not actively fighting it.  
“Why? They seem really funny! I want to hang with them! Let me stay”  
Elia waved at them, watching them laugh their asses at the two of them leaving.  
Maybe because the alcohol in the drink, or the whole being carried around, along with the people and the high temperature of the place, Elia got his head to be fuzzier than ever, making him lose his balance for a moment.  
Filo stopped to steady him, showing a concerned look on his face.  
“Elia?” He called him, trying to look in his eyes.  
“I'm fine, I'm fine, I've just tripped on something”  
He tried to smile, convincing, but Filo didn't seem to buy it. He continued to drive him towards the exit, slower this time, checking that Elia was keeping up.  
As soon as they were outside, Elia already felt better. He huffed, annoyed by the time they were wasting on that, on him, while that was supposed to be all about Filippo and how his project was picked among others thirty.  
“I'm okay, really” he tried to say.  
Elia remembers the nights spent working on it. The times Elia and Eleonora needed to physically remove from his computer and join the real world for a couple of hours. The liters and liters of coffee drunk to get that thing in time and with everything alright.  
Elia was so proud of him and Filo was, of course, radiant to be chosen.  
“You're hot” stated Filippo, still one hand around his wrist.  
“Thank you, love. You too”  
Filo rolled his eyes a bit. “No, you imbecile. You have a fever, don't you?”  
“Aw come on, I'm fine. I've just spent too much time under the sun on the beach this morning. Let's go back inside, I want to hear what else you said about me to your friends”  
“They're not my friends, they're traitors” insisted the blond, staring at Elia with attention.  
Elia made his most convincing smile, moving closer to him.  
“Then, after all of this will be over, we can celebrate in our own personal way”  
Filippo shared a knowing smile and Elia was pretty sure he was convinced.  
“What if I told you I want to go now?”  
“Well, if you're that impatient we can always find a place here. I was planning something slower, and calmer, but I can adapt.”  
“Then come with me”  
Hands intertwined, they crossed the room. Elia didn't mind particularly where they were going, caught in another experience of dizziness. Nor he listened when Filo stopped to talk with his professor, receiving a little nod of approval. He seemed to get back to reality when he heard the voices of Filippo friends:  
“Are you already leaving? What, running towards celebratory sex?”  
Filo shook a little his head, “he's sick, I'm going to take him home”  
What? “What? That's not... Filippo!”  
“What? You're boiling and literally clinging to me to not fall down. You're clearly not fine and I'm taking you home. Questions?”  
“You're exaggerating. Is a bit of a fever, I'll be okay. This is your evening, you can't leave now! Is not even eleven, come on, be serious.”  
“You're not making any sense, let's go. See you, guys”  
“Aww, he's such a caring boyfriend”  
Filo took back his hand - when did Elia release it? - and started marching towards the exit. Elia felt too weak to fight back, and that maybe was the red alert he needed to realize that he was not fine.  
Suddenly he felt tired like never. He didn't know if it was the fact he reached the highest point of tolerance or the knowing that Filippo was there for him, but all of once he let himself feel as bad as he actually felt and nearly tripped entering the car.  
The last thing he heard before fall asleep was Filippo murmuring something along the line of “as if this stupid evening was more important of you dying of fever, as if I cared about any of these people, you dumb of a Santini”

  
4\. _**Notes**_

  
The first time they had sex, Elia didn't spend the night.  
Well, mostly because it was afternoon and made no sense. But even if they had it in the evening, he would never stop. And Filo never asked him to.  
They were free men doing free sex, no strings attached, no questions except relevant ones like “do you have the condoms?” and “if there is, pick the strawberry lube, I like it better”.  
That was the idea.  
And it worked, for a little while. But then, feelings got in the middle.  
Not even romantic feelings of sorts, just enjoying each other company.  
But still, neither Elia or Filippo would spend the night. “I've got class early” “my mom will kill me if I don't go back” and stuff like that.  
And it was fine, really, they weren't in a relationship so it wasn't needed. And anyway, sleeping warped around each other wasn't something any of them enjoyed.  
During the transition between that sort of “friends with benefits” and “uh oh yeah I'd like us to be exclusive because I don't kinda like when you kiss other people or flirt with them or generally exist in more than a platonic way with everyone who isn't me”, the little notes war started.  
First one appeared on Elia's room door one night that he fell asleep before Filo left. It only said: “ _you snore_ ”, and that was it.  
So, of course, Elia needed to answer at his own game, but he waited until the right moment to write, quite easily: “ _you smell_ ”, like the mature person he was.  
From that moment, even the times the other spent the night, little comments were discovered in random places, like the toothbrush or the book of philosophy.  
“ _Stop eating pizza with onions_ ” “ _you should consider going to the gym_ ” “ _let me know if your mom killed you for the vase_ ” “ _I thought that only Niccolò could do pasta wrong but you surprised me_ ”  
Elia would have killed himself if someone found out he kept every single one, so obviously the whole boy squad needed to know.  
It was a normal afternoon of cazzeggio when Martino took the wrong drawer, looking for some paper, and instead he found like a thousand little notes on different pieces of paper or post it, the one on the top saying: “ _farts are really not sexy xx_ ”  
“Dude, what are these?”  
Elia changed face color three times. Firstly, he paled, white as a sheet. Then, he turned nearly green, matching with the pistachio cream he was holding. Eventually, he turned red, trying to come out with a reasonable explanation.  
“They're--that--Filippo--what are you doing--oh come on”  
Martino raised a brow, but before he could do anything Luchino appeared and started reading some of them out loud.  
Elia like a flash crossed the room and closed the drawer, pushing lightly Luca on the bed. “Mind your own business, Luca, or you can forget I'll tell you how to get free skins at Fortnight”  
“As if you really knew” replied the blond one, but he was laughing. Actually, all the three of them - Martino, Luca, Giovanni - were laughing and that brought Elia to laugh as well.  
“But, like, I mean I get that every couple has their thing, but I could never guess that degrading was yours” commented Giovanni, still teasing.  
Elia rolled his eyes a little, still caught off guard.  
“Is not. They're not that mean… just because we don't spend every second of our lives telling each other how much we love each other and all those cheesy things, it doesn't mean that we're the weird ones”  
Elia didn't notice he was so protective of his notes, before.  
“Chill dude we're joking.”  
“Yeah, is your thing. I also kept all the notes Nico writes to me. Also because he's basically writing a novel with those”  
Yes, Elia thought. It's _their_ thing.  
They had a _thing_.  
And it was only for himself and Filippo.  
But still, it wasn't lame as Martino and Niccolò's thing.  
  


**_5\. Caring is an advantage_ **

“Come oonn Elia! Gosh, you are so slow..”  
“I hate you”  
“No, you don't”  
“I totally do”  
Filo, one hand locked in Elia's two, walked a few more steps, shivering a little for the cold. The lake wasn't a great idea in February.  
But it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend decided to be born in such an inconvenient period.  
He told him that and, as an answer, Elia raised the middle finger in his generic direction.  
“You sure you're not peeking?” Filo teased, waving lightly one hand in front of him.  
Elia was, in fact, blindfolded. He has been since they left his house at four o'clock.  
“Let's move, how long I have to wear this and walk like an imbecile?”  
“Wear that it depends on your wishes, about the walking is more something that your parents gave to you. Genetics is magical, right?”  
“It's my birthday, shouldn't you be nicer with me, today?”  
Filo smiled, but of course Elia didn't see him. So he leaned over and whispered to his hear.  
“And I'm gonna be. I'm going to be so nice, to you, that you'll wish it will be your birthday forever”  
Filippo meant it in the sexy way, but the little fond smile on Elia's lips was telling a different narrative.  
“If you put it that way, it's been my birthday for one year and...five months, if I'm counting it right.”  
Filippo's face crumbled a little at that affirmation, but he got himself back fast because they still had a few meters before the door of Giovanni's house in Bracciano.  
He poured so much of himself in that project, he needed it to be perfect.  
A few more steps, another near-falling experience, and some more bickering and they were there.  
Filo asked Giovanni to be extra sure the heating was working and he personally went that morning to set the little fire, so walking in you could feel a pleasing warmth that put Elia immediately in a good mood.  
“Can I remove this, now?” He asks, while Filo removed his coat and draped it carefully on the couch. “Like, I get that we're in Bracciano. I can smell the burnt sugar since last time Niccolò wanted to melt marshmallows”  
“Have a little bit more of patient, babe”  
The blond one dragged him a little bit more in the room, positioning him in the spot he thought was the best to observe.  
“There. Happy birthday!”  
The fold fell and Elia got a few seconds to adjust to the light. It was the sunset, from outside a beautiful cold light invaded the room, helping the little Christmas lights to show him what Filo worked so hard on.  
It was him. Well. Not exactly Elia. Picture of him.  
All around the room, hanged and placed with a logic that only Filippo could see, pictures and pictures of Elia made their modest apparition.  
They weren't nice pictures. Most were of him being dumb, to be honest.  
“This zone here,” Filo said, moving his hands to indicate the living room “is whole in honor of the fact that you may be twenty years old, but that doesn't mean you grew in any way”  
“You're such an asshole” muttered Elia, but the curse had no weight since he was already with little tears in his eyes.  
“so you admit that I'm right?”  
Elia didn't even care to answer, moving on to the kitchen.  
There were fewer pictures, but with the connecting link of him asleep. Again, really weird moments to take on camera, if you asked him.  
“You really couldn't find any flattering picture of me? Not even asleep?”  
“Of course I did. But I had no intention to share it with anyone, have I?”  
Elia grinned, mirroring Filippo expression.  
“And what interests can you ever have in keep the nice pictures of such an immature guy?”  
“If you come into the bedroom maybe you'll find out, what do you think?”  
Elia laughed, letting out a huff. “So that's how you call it today? You want me to follow you to see your collection of butterflies?”  
Filo rolled his eyes and took his hands, marching toward the room.  
They entered it. Elia took his time to observe every and each picture hanging on the wall, with more Christmas lights around and flowery wreath here and there. The evening was progressing and the mild darkness gave the entire composition a magical, mystical aura.  
Filippo was standing in the middle, the only “Filo” in a room full of smiling Elia. But none of those captured smiles was even close to the one Filippo was witnessing at that moment. The boy couldn’t help himself from bowing his lips, opening them up and then exhale a little huff, like he was holding his breath.  
Little tears formed on the corner on the eyes, but he didn’t seem to care, too busy absorbing everything that room was giving to him. All the love, the caring, the affection, the tenderness that was put in every picture chosen and every spot decorated.  
Filo knew already that Elia would understand. If there was one thing that was never missing in their relationship, that was the ability to see the other right where he was. Even when no one else seemed to be able to, or cared about enough. Even when the other didn’t realize he felt the need to be found.  
The brunette walked the short distance that was separating them, placed both his hands around his face and kissed him softly right on the lips.  
“Thank you”, he whispered, leaning again to give him yet another kiss.  
“you’re welcome”.  
A couple of hours later their friends arrived for Elia birthday party. The place was filled with music, food, and people. Some were commenting on the picture on the wall, some were just chit-chatting, but overall everything seemed fine  
Filo looked over, exchanging a quick glance with Elia, who was talking with some of his faculty colleagues. Then his attention then got caught by Martino and Niccolò, who didn't have thanked yet for the precious help in creating the little exposition at Giovanni's aunt cabin.  
He walked in their direction but stopped mid-step when he got the chance to hear what they were talking about.  
“He outdid himself, didn't he?”  
“Absolutely, Elia was still melting when we arrived to drop the food, earlier”  
“You can sense the love… The care he put in to make everything perfect” Niccolò observed, drinking a sip of coke “it's like when you learned to play “Buon Viaggio” for our anniversary, isn't it? They really are that kind of soft”  
 Okay, that was even too much for him to hear.  
Yeah, he did something cute and romantic for Elia's birthday, he was aware of it, but it was only because he wanted a chance to use all those bad pictures he has of him. And he kinda deserved it after what he pulled off for his birthday.  
(Weekend in Paris with big ass romantic suite and a day in Disneyland Paris without he suspecting a single thing until they got in the airport)  
And anyway, they surely weren't like those two dorks. At that moment Niccolò was sitting on the counter, saying something like “now I'm tall like you uh uh”, giggling. Martino leaned over, giggling as well. “Oh I'd like you to be taller” leaving a kiss on his cheek “it would make easier to kiss you” and another on the other cheek.  
Filippo turned his back at them, exhibiting a disgusted face.  
Yes, he dictated. They absolutely were not like them.

  
+1 _**Routine**_

  
Monday morning. The table was set with the breakfast food: big ass coffee machine, already half empty, for both of them, Gocciole for Elia, yogurt and rusks covered in jam for Filippo.  
Both were eating in companionable silence, because so early in the morning none of them was able to have a conversation. The television was on but on mute - Elia set it as soon as the commercial started because he knew Filippo couldn't stand it.  
Another thing that Filippo happened to notice was that the jam he was eating was blackberry jam, his favorite, but he was sure he didn't buy it because he didn't find it at the supermarket, last time.  
“Did you bring it?” Filo asked, pointing at the jar. Elia didn't even raise his head from the phone, murmuring something resembling a yes.  
“Fuck, they anticipated Privato’s class to today. I’m not gonna be home before five”  
“We also have Federica’s party tonight”  
Elia met his eyes. “fuck, the book presentation”  
Filo nodded. “And you said you would be there earlier to help me fix the place”  
His face clouded even more at the mention of the engagement took.  
“why? Why did I say that?”  
Filippo smirked.  
“Because I asked you”  
“oh, right”  
“And because you’re a very good friend”, the other continued, taking one of the Gocciole and spreading some Nutella on it. Without even thinking of it, he placed that on Elia side and took another, preparing it for himself with his jam, listening faintly while the commercial ending because Elia set the audio again and there was someone talking in a studio.  
“I should go” Elia huffed, collecting his breakfast stuff and leaving it in the sink. He walked towards the room but halfway he seemed to change his mind, getting back to the breakfast table.  
He leaned down, leaving a kiss on Filippo lips, that were currently sprinkled with cookie and jam that he was eating.  
“mmmh, a jam kiss, yummy” he murmured, then leaving without giving Filippo the opportunity to reply.  
Filo stood for a moment, surprised not by the kiss, that was something they did every morning - the first who got up from the breakfast table usually kissed the other. No, he was utterly astonished by the fact that he expected that kiss, that he wanted it and he had a little bit of a sad feeling when he thought Elia forgot.  
Then, he realized, that wasn’t the only thing he recalled as theirs. His day was full of little things that out of context looked normal, unexceptional, but for him - for them -, they weren’t at all. Like remembering that he was out of his favorite jam or muting the television because he knew he couldn’t stand it, or the fact that Filo had an entire drawer of Elia things that he bought thinking they would look good on him. They had a lot of _their things_. They were...  
“One of those couples”  
“What?”  
Elia was fixing his t-shirt, getting ready to head to university.  
“We, we are one of _those_ couples. You know, that kind of couples we used to laugh at and be disgusted by. We are like them”  
Filippo read clearly in his face the great attempt he pulled to not laugh out loud at that claim.  
“I’m glad you caught up” he declared eventually, nearly ready to go. Elia placed one hand under Filippo's face, using his chin to pull him into another kiss. This time, Filippo was ready and free to reciprocate at his best.  
“Welcome to our relationship, love”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! took me one month to write 5000 words, things look fine on this side of the rainbow  
> please leave a comment with what you tought about it <3  
> love you all
> 
> (also, this is my tumblr, if you had any prompt or whatever http://trashmouthgently.tumblr.com/


End file.
